


Légèreté

by Dilly



Series: Ficlets et drabbles autour du couple Ikki/Shaka [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une des choses que Shaka appréciait chez son frère d'armes était sa capacité à transpirer le détachement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Légèreté

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspiré par le thème « légèreté » de la communauté Livejournal mf_100_mots.

Une des choses que Shaka appréciait chez son frère d'armes était cette capacité à transpirer le détachement.

Quand adossé contre un mur, à l'écart des autres, les bras croisés, il arborait le visage plein d'ennui des gens non concernés par exemple... Ou quand il mangeait distraitement, comme si cela n'avait pour lui aucune importance.

Tout à sa curiosité philosophique, le bouddhiste en était venu à se demander si le matin Ikki s'habillait avec la même désinvolture – en tout cas la diversité de ses vêtements prouvait qu'il ne s'attardait pas longtemps à choisir sa tenue.

Il l'avait aperçu une fois nageant dans la mer, et cette vision l'avait bouleversé sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Ikki nageait le crawl, en suivant la côte.

Quelque chose de divin découlait de ce renoncement, une forme de sérénité.

Shaka se demanda pourquoi il était allé nager, et cette question dessinait un mince pli entre ses sourcils d'or.

Il se demanda ensuite ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il nageait, ce qu'il pensait… ce à quoi il aspirait.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, puis soulever sa peau pour le sentir vivre – être toujours auprès de lui.

 

Finalement, un jour Ikki traversa le temple du moine avec nonchalance et lui lança, avec tout le mépris qu'on destine aux statues, qu'il était juste désespérant d'impassibilité.


End file.
